


Before the Stars

by EtoileVoidGalaxia



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Elders aren't mentioned, Gen, Lore focused, before game, headcannons, may become a longfic in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoileVoidGalaxia/pseuds/EtoileVoidGalaxia
Summary: Children of the light.For in this world a child hints the presence of a mother.
Relationships: Light/Earth, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Before the Stars

Children of the light

For in this world, a child hints the presence of a mother.

Long ago there were two entities who governed over the world above and below. One was called "Earth" the other, "Light". The Earth loved the Light, flowers blooming to greet the Light every morning; and in turn, the Light loved the Earth. 

One day, the Earth was granted children. Tiny, soft little things born of the dirt, and water, coloured with tones from the Earth. They relied on the Earth's food supplies, and shelter to survive. The Light, who had no children, loved the earth's children and wished to care for the Earth's children as well. So they provided light from the skies.

The children of the Earth treasured this light they were granted, using it to keep safe and warm in the dire times they faced. With shelter, food, water, and light, The children of the Earth began to grow and age.

They developed language, talking to one another in ways Earth and Light had never heard of before. They danced, they laughed, cried, and stumbled, bringing wonderous new things upon the surface of what they called "Mother Earth". The Light's favorite creation of the Earth's children was the golden butterflies crafted from light they were gifted. Inspired by them, the light gave the Earth and her children more creatures as gifts. The Light's first creation was modeled after the butterflies; a giant white and gold creature with strong wings. Earth's children called them "Manta rays"

With a language to tie them together, Earth's children worked together. They made grand buildings, from her stone, harvested crops from her plants, and shared their gifted light amongst themselves. They made boats of stone, powered by light to sail them through the clouds. They fashioned capes that brought them high up into the sky, and they made spells to aid one another in their endeavors.

As time went on, Earth's children grew and developed more and more, building new places and shelters against the rain within their mother's forests. Grand coliseums to challenge one another with the skills of their cape, and grander castles to tower over one another. Some of the children found pride in their competitions-- aiming to see who was stronger, others found solace in the wisdom the Earth and Light flattered them with, making gigantic libraries to store all they had learned.

One day, some of her children had gotten into a horrible argument. They fought and screamed, they hurt and cried. From the treasures the Light had gifted them, they made weapons, traps, and spells to harm and curse each other with. They made locks and gates to greedily keep what did not belong to them, away from everyone else.

Mother Earth, treasured her children, and could not stand to see them fight, so she grew dark weeds in their buildings and crops. The dark weeds plagued them and stole from them their precious food. They starved, moaning in anguish as their bodies thinned. The children, however, were clever and intuitive, and with fire given to them by the Light, they burned the darkness away.

Still upset that they hadn't stopped fighting, Mother Earth stole one of the light's creatures. "Jellies" her children called them. She stole small jellies and stole their ability to float, turning them into creatures that hid in shadow and bit at the children, stealing their light. "Crabs" they were called. The children learned to use their voices and hands, catching and flipping the crabs over, to be rid of them before they did any harm.

This angered the Earth very much, as they had still not ceased their fighting, So the earth stole another one of the light's creatures. A giant golden beast of strength that her children called a "whale". She twisted its body, and warped it's mind. The wings became spindly legs that crawled through the sky. The golden glow fell away becoming black and cold, broken only by the bright blue and red light of it's eye. The creature attacked all those who held the light.

The children screamed "Krill!" "and "Dragon!" at the sight of this beast, it's old identity unrecognisable for even those who had grown up with giant wales in their "towns" and "cities". The Light became horrified at what the Earth had done, and begged the earth to cease the creation of the Krill, if not for their children, then for the Light's whales. For a while, the Earth refused to comply, taking away the whales until there were very few left. It was only when her children began using the krill against one another, that the Earth finally stopped.

The Earth told her woes to the Light, who, until then, was unaware of the state of the children. The Earth had hid them from the Light, ashamed to show what they had done. Shrouding herself in darkness and shadow where the children fought, unwittingly plaguing herself with their hatred. The Light grew sad and hateful to the children for what they had done to their beloved. So, the Light offered a solution, to take them away, and cease the fighting once and for all. Stop all of it at the root of the problem. The Earth declined, treasuring her own children too greatly, even if they hurt her. The Light disliked their loved one feeling sad, so they raised an alternative option.

"I will turn them into stars, my Earth. Glittering fragments of light. They will reside in the skies above you and visit you as something that cannot harm you, or each other ever again."

Sorrowfully the Earth agreed, letting her children disappear into the sky. New words arose from their little mouths, tiny droplets of rain streaming down their faces.

"Killed!" they screamed

"Dead!" they moaned.

"Goodbye," they whispered.

Without her children, the buildings they made fell away, overgrown by the Earth's plants. Ruins of their former selves. Mother Earth did her best to keep at least a few of them in better conditions, letting light flood their temples, shrouding castles in clouds, and letting the "spirits" of the mantas and whales continue their life in the Vault of Knowledge, the greatest library her children had made. She was left to herself, with time to heal and grow once again, but she missed her children dearly.

The Light was the next one given a chance to have children, becoming a "mother" just like her beloved. The Earth congratulated the Light for becoming a mother, and even offered her most precious relic of her own children; The Eden castle. Yet, the Light could tell when her beloved was sad. They missed their children, and now faced with the prospect of becoming a mother, the light understood her feelings.

"My Earth, I do not have a place to hold my children, I have no world for them to explore. So, I will send them down unto you until their wings grow wide enough for them to fly home."

The Earth bloomed at the prospect, Promising the Light that their children would be taken care of, that they may learn from her children, and be spared the same fate. So the first child fell from the sky, a twinkling star landing upon the tiny island that they called "home".


End file.
